Crossed Wires
by MayXDrewForever
Summary: Eek! What's happening here? May is aiming for someone who isn't Drew? And Mina is angry at Jaiden? Oh no, now Sophie's roped as well! What a mess! An attempt to use jealousy to get a couple together goes wrong and now 6 friends have all crossed partners. How will they sort this out? I don't own any of the characters EXCEPT for my OCs. Read, Enjoy & Review. Contest, Caffeine, Scar
1. A Plan of Jealousy

**Shippings**: Contestshipping, Scarshipping, Caffeineshipping

**Chapter 1**: A Plan Of Jealousy

* * *

**Normal POV**

It was a beautiful day out, with no chance of rain and a smiling sun. The birds were chirping, squirrels skittering, and children frolicking with their Pokemon. Let's see what May, Drew, Matt and Sophie are up to in this beautiful weather.

"Matt, Drew, come on, Slowpokes! Last one there is a rotten Psyduck egg!" May called, running alongside her cousin, Sophie.

"We'll see about that, April." Drew said, smirking.

"Yeah, I guess." May replied, her mood instantly changed.

"Matt, come on cuz, you slowbro!" Drew called, obviously distracted by the fact that May didn't retort like she always would.

* * *

**May's POV**

I ran and ran, surpassing Sophie on the way. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings until I ran straight off a cliff.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I shouted. I fell and hit something soft. What was it? Oh, right it was a bush. I pulled myself into a sitting position and hugged my knees to my chest.

I can't believe Drew is so dense! I thought I had made my feelings clear, but I don't know about Drew himself. Wait... if he really did like me he might get jealous when he sees me with someone else. That's it! I could pretend to get together with Matt, and he and I could both get Sophie and Drew jealous! But, they might see through it though and get suspicious. Oh, well it's worth a try, right? I thought to myself.

Hmmm, Drew, Sophie, and Matt must be worried by now, and I don't think they know I fell off. I need my phone, I thought, reaching in my pocket for it.

"Ouch. Mina. Do you have to drag me around like this?" Who was that?

"Yes I do," came the slightly higher pitched reply. Could that be who I thought it was?

"Where are we even going?" Yep! That was definitely Jaiden. Which meant that the other person would be Mina.

"The beach!" Mina exclaimed, "Hurry up would you?" I was right. You never saw one of them without the other.

"Mina!" I yelled, "Jaiden!" They came into view and I had to laugh at the way Mina had gripped Jaiden's shirt and was literally dragging him along.

"Is that May?" Mina asked.

"Well seeing as she's right there I think so," Jaiden said, pointing to me. Mina let go of him and he fell back.

She ran over and lifted me to my feet.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Jaiden got up and jogged over.

"I fell off a cliff," I said. Mina snorted in an attempt to cover her laugh. Jaiden eyed her. How were these two not going out yet? They needed more help than Sophie and Matt.

A light bulb suddenly went off in my head. Mina was a very jealous person. If I asked Jaiden out, Mina would believe it. And get so jealous.

And there was no way Jaiden could refuse me! Mina had once said that Jaiden had difficulty saying no, especially to a crying girl.

I was a good actor. Brilliant plan.

"Hello May?" Jaiden said, waving a hand in front of my face, "You still here? Man she's spaced out."

"Sorry what?" I said.

"What were you thinking about?" Mina asked, "you were all smirking Drew-like style." Drew-like style? The terms Mina came up with.

"Can you help me find Drew, Sophie and Matt," I asked, ignoring her, "we were headed to the beach." Mina's face brightened.

"We were going there too!" she exclaimed, "come on!" She grabbed Jaiden's shirt again and excitedly started to run ahead.

"Come on!" she yelled, "hurry up!"

* * *

**A/N: This is a collab with stocky-parker dog. This is my first multi chaptered story, so I decided to work with somebody first and then see what I was capable of on my own. I do not own Mina and Jaiden. They are stocky-parker dog's OCs, and they have their own shipping too! Caffeineshipping! My OC shipping is Scarshipping, which is Matt X Sophie.**

**This story is based on a lot of jealousy, so if you are OK with that, this is the story for you! Don't worry though, the shippings will all be straightened out in the end.**

**If you liked it, leave a review!**

**-MayXDrewForever**


	2. Really Mina?

**Chapter 2: Plan in Motion**

* * *

**May's POV**

"Are you sure this is the way?" I asked Mina as we turned for what seemed like the millionth time. **Generally Mina was good with sense of direction, but this is crazy! I mean, she almost led Jaiden and I off a cliff! She should really have something useful other than her Pokégear, Pokémon, and her quiver of arrows. Like maybe a Pokénav!**

"Positive," she said, a smirk crossing her face. I looked at her suspiciously. **She always had that look when we were matchmaking. Then again, Drew isn't here at all, so why would she be smirking?** She must have noticed my look of confusion, because she said, "Look down." I complied and a look of realization dawned upon me.

"Ohhhhhhh, they are down the cliff! But wait, couldn't we have gone around the cliff before we started climbing?" I demanded, sending her a murderous, "we have to go back down the cliff again?!" look

Her smirk faded and she looked at me nervously, obviously acknowledging the murderous glare fired in her direction. That's when I noticed that Jaiden was nowhere in sight. "Where's Jaiden?" I asked, glancing down the cliff. I gasped and peered over at Mina, who was curiously looking at me, her nervousness completely gone.

"There's Jaiden, Mina! Look down the cliff!" I cried. She obeyed and saw a minuscule Jaiden, who was probably smirking right now. She shot a glare towards Jaiden, who was now currently headed towards Sophie and Drew, who were just 1 or 2 feet away. He said something to them and pointed up, and at that moment Drew's eyes locked with mine. Even from a distance, I could tell his eyes were filled with worry, concern, and _love. _**Wait what? I shook my head. Must have misread it. Besides, I had to work towards Mina and Jaiden's future relationship.**

"Let's go Mina, we have to get down there." I told her, and she nodded. We started down the mountain, eventually breaking out into a run.

"Wait stop," she said. I paused, looking at her, confused. She slipped her bow and arrow off her shoulder and grabbed an arrow from her quiver.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She winked.

"Pulling a Robin Hood," she said. I watched, somewhat curious as she tied a rope around the arrow, She tied the other end over the edge of a sharp rock and nocked the arrow.

"JAIDEN!" she yelled.

I watched him look up at her.

Apparently they had a silent conversation which included a variety of hand actions and head nods.

She drew the string back and paused.

There was moment where she was completely still and then she released the arrow.

I watched it fly through the air and wedge itself in the ground, just in front of Jaiden.

* * *

**Mina's POV**

I poked my tongue out at Jaiden as I saw him glare at me. **What was he sulking about anyway? I didn't hit him. Surely he knows my aim is better than that.**

He picked up the arrow and untied the rope, refixing it around the pole that was just there. I tugged on my side, making sure the rope was sturdy. Jaiden did the same and gave me a thumbs up.

"Here," I said to May, "We don't have to run the rest of the way." I picked up a few nearby sticks, checking them to see if they'd hold our weight. Happy with it, I handed one to her.

"What do I need this for?" she asked.

"We're going down Robin Hood style!" I exclaimed. I demonstrated by putting the stick over the rope and holding each end.

"Like this," I said. She paled.

"I don't know," she said.

"Look, it's fine!" I said, "Me and Jaiden have done this plenty times before. Look, I'll go first." I swung and jumped, swinging down the rope. **I love this; the wind rushing past me everything. I could see everyone looking at me.**

As soon as I got close, I let go. **Knowing people were watching, I twisted myself in the air, doing a little flip before landing on my feet.**

"Show off," Jaiden muttered. I winked.

"You know it," I said.

I turned as I heard a loud scream to see May following after me. I moved out the way. She hit the ground and tumbled, not landing as smoothly as I had.

Drew raised an eyebrow at both May and then me as Jaiden gave me my arrow back.

"What?" I asked.

"Was that necessary?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Probably not, but it was quicker and more fun than just running," I said. Jaiden rolled his eyes.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed, quickly remembering the reason I was down here in the first place, "I want to go swimming!"

* * *

**A/N: Chap 2 is up! I know, no obvious shipping, but I wanted to see them get lost. I know, cruel, right? XD **

**Again, this is a collab with stocky-parker-dog. She is an amazing writer, and you should really check out her stories!**

**Review!**

**-MayXDrewForever**


	3. The Confession

**The Confession**

**May's POV**

Mina quickly slapped Jaiden on the back of his head and ran ahead giggling.

Jaiden briefly rubbed his head before he grinned and chased after her.

Drew, Sophie, Matt and I just continued walking, watching them dart back and forth between trees and other objects, playing some sort of twisted game of tag.

Eventually Jaiden caught up to her and they ended up wrestling on the ground.

"Come on love birds," Sophie called to them.

Mina and Jaiden jumped up, their faces slightly red.

I rolled my eyes.

**How much more obvious could they get?**

I looked at Matt and Drew to see if they'd noticed. Matt was still staring ahead. Drew's emerald gaze locked on mine for just a moment and I turned away, lest I give up on my mission.

Mina was quick to recover and run ahead again, happily skipping ahead and occasionally looking back to make sure she wasn't too far ahead.

"She's crazy isn't she?" Jaiden asked, coming beside me.

**A plan formed in my head.** I slowed down slightly.

"Yep," I said, "she is rather nutty." **Just like I thought, when Jaiden chuckled, he also slowed to match my pace.**

I just kept talking to him, making us fall further and further behind until I was sure they weren't going to hear us.

"Jaiden," I said suddenly, making his stop talking about whatever he was talking about.

"Yeah," he said.

I bowed my head slightly, focusing on something to make my cheeks go red. **I thought about the embarrassing time that I'd been running with my family and my skirt had flown up over my face, causing me to trip and stumble and end up with my face down in the mud.**

* * *

Sure enough, I felt the heat rise to my face.

"Um…I like you," I said, looking up at him shyly.

He blinked a few times and then sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Um…I'm sorry May. I don't like you like that," he said. I refrained from smirking. That would give it away.

I sniffed and felt my eyes sting as I focused on something extremely sad.

A stray tear spilled over my cheeks.

"Please," I begged, clasping my hands, "will you please go out with me?"

"Uh…" he trailed off, backing away slightly. His eyes darted around, as if searching for someone. **I knew who it was, but I'd made sure she wasn't around.**

I sniffed again and started crying.

"Hey, don't cry," he soothingly, "I'm sure there'll be someone else."

"But-but I don't know!" I wailed, "Please Jaiden. Only for a while." Only for a while. **Until Mina snaps.**

His eyes darted around again as he looked extremely uncomfortable.

He sighed heavily.

"Fine," he said, "but only for a little while."

I looked up albeit hopefully, in case he was bluffing. **This was Jaiden we were talking about, did he really just say yes to that? Overprotective Jaiden, I never thought he would do that. **My eyes slowly widened.** This plan might just work, I might just be able to get Mina and Jaiden together.**

I grinned slightly, hugging him like I would Drew.

"Really? Oh thank you Jaiden!" I smiled brightly.

"Sure, sure." He waved me off, but I could see a bit of suspicion in his eyes.

I tried my best to look calm, as his eyes were piercing through me, trying to see if I was joking. **If I planned this out right, I just might be able to get those two together.**

"So, should we go tell the others?" I inquired, waiting for Jaiden to snap. Instead he managed to smile.

"Yeah." His smile faltered, and he looked deep in thought. I faked a smile, hoping to convince him.** It's getting harder and harder to convince him. It's time to go for Plan B.**

I quickly kissed his cheek, and he looked up, alarmed. His eyes held less suspicion, and I decided to lessen the tension by pulling on his arm, dragging him toward the others up ahead.

"Come on!" I exclaimed.

* * *

**Drew's POV**

"Drew!" I spun around to see the girl of my dreams, hand latched with Jaiden's. **What was going on? Could they be dating? **I brushed off the thought. T**hey couldn't be dating, dense as she is, even Mina can tell May likes me. **Mina's eyes were wide, and she was staring at Jaiden with a look of hurt and May was telling her something, Jaiden beside her.Sophie and Matt were caught up in a conversation, but Sophie's eyes were slightly dilated, and she pointed towards Jaiden and May with a frown.

I looked at Jaiden with a deadly glare, my eyes screaming "What happened?!" Jaiden flinched, and mouthed the words, "I'm sorry." May didn't notice, and was still smiling happily. I was beyond angry. Jaiden knew my feelings for the girl, and I knew he liked Mina, so what was going on here? It... couldn't have been May could it? Matt, Mina, and Sophie all knew May didn't like Jaiden. **Something fishy is going on here.** I decided to ask Sophie what was going on here.

"Sophie!" I called, with a hint of frustration in my voice. Her Arcanine romped over, with her on it.

"What's up, Drew? Why the face?" I knew Sophie saw Jaiden and May, but she looked just as confused as I did.

"I think Jaiden and May are going out.." I admitted, with a frown

"I think you're right, but I'm not sure what's going on here. Jaiden likes Mina and May likes you, so I don't know why they ended up together. I'll talk to May about it. Drew, don't worry! I'm sure May's feelings for you haven't changed. I think she has some sort of a plan though." Sophie reassured me.

I was wary, but May was known for trying to get Mina and Jaiden together. Maybe something was going on here. Then again, May wouldn't go through all of that just to get them together. I'm not sure what it was, but I felt like May wasn't just trying to get them together. My eyes pooled with jealousy, and bitterness, as I stalked off to think.

"I have something to do, later Sophie, Matt." I nodded towards them, and stalked past Jaiden and May, with my eyes cast down to the ground and my hands in my pockets.

* * *

**Sophie's POV**

I watched Drew walk off bitterly, and I felt bad for him, after all, I wouldn't like it if somebody took my crush away from me, even though it was obvious that he liked me.

"Matt?" I called urgently, with a look of panic, and he turned around quickly, eyeing me worriedly.

"What's wrong, Soph?" He looked slightly confused at my panic-stricken expression.

"Drew.. He looked pretty upset about Jaiden and May dating. Where would he go now? And why would May go out with Jaiden, even though it's so obvious that she likes Drew?" I asked quickly.

"Calm down.. I'll ask Jaiden what's going on, you ask May, alright?" He soothed, putting his hands on my shoulders.

I blushed slightly, taking a deep breath. "Y-yeah." I gave him a quick hug, and walked over to where May was, quickly. I noticed Matt out of the corner of my eye walking towards Jaiden, and they started to talk about what was going on.

"May! What's going on with you and Jaiden?" I asked her, with a look of bewilderment.

"I'll tell you Soph, but promise you won't tell anybody? Not even Matt!" She asked.

My face was streaked with pink. "Alright I promise, but who says I'll tell Matt?"

May laughed. "Don't think I don't see you two flirting over there. Anyway, I'm dating Jaiden to make Mina jealous, so they can get together. I have the feeling Mina's going to ask out Matt though." She jerked a thumb in Mina's direction, said one was talking to her Pokemon about something.

"Hmmmm..." This was a new piece of information, if Mina was going to ask out Matt, that left me and Drew out of it. But, if I could make May and Matt jealous, it was worth a shot!

* * *

**A/N: Yeah! It's Chapter 3! I'm SO sorry I haven't been on, to those of you that actually take time to read all of this! I got caught up with tests and school, but I'm back on! It will take me a while to update though.**

**Anyway, in the next chapter, Mina's going to ask Matt out to make Jaiden jealous!**

**All Flames will be used to toast marshmallows and make bacon!**

**Any reviews will be greatly appreciated!**


End file.
